one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Giorno Giovanna Vs. Nicolas Brown
Giorno Giovanna Vs. Nicolas Brown is Episode 15 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees It pits the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure protagonist Giorno Giovanna against Nicolas Brown from the anime/manga series Gangsta. Description What happens when a former mercenary is hired to kill a famous gangster? The answers lie ahead! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Italy Giorno was walking along the street calmly when he sensed something. He turned around quickly to see Nicolas about to slice him with his sword. Giorno summoned Gold Experience to catch the sword. "I take it you've come to assassinate me?" Giorno asked. Nicolas didn't respond. Gold Experience let the sword go. "Not much of a talker eh? Well, you have some guts challenging me to a fight, especially for someone without a stand!" ARE YOU READY FOR SOME ACTION? FIGHT! Nicolas started by attempting to slash Giorno with his sword but his attempts were futile as all the attacks were blocked by Gold Experience, who tried punching back but Nicolas was quick enough to dodge. Nicolas slipped past Gold Experience and managed to land a few hits on Giorno, who was knocked back a little. Nicolas leaped forwad and tried to punch Giorno in the face, but instead ended up punching a tree. Giorno was shown to be sitting in a small tree that was sprouted by Gold Experience. Nicolas was blown back by the force of his own punch. Gold Expereince followed after Nicolas and began punching him a little while. The final punch caused Nicolas to slam into the ground. Giorno picked up a nearby stick and threw it at Nicolas. Gold Experience turned the stick into a snake, which tried to bite Nicolas, but missed as he jumped out of the way. Nicolas dashed forward and performed a leaping slash that sent Giorno flying back. Nicolas ran after him and performed some more slashes, ending the combo with a jab that caused Giorno to fly back a few feet. Giorno jumped to his feet. He grabbed a rack and Gold Experience turned it into a beetle. As Nicolas was advancing forward, getting ready to attack some more, the beetle flew from Giorno's hand and started flying near Nicolas' face, who got distracted by it. While Nicolas was swatting the air trying to hit the beetle, Giorno rushed forward and summoned Gold Experience to rapidly punch Nicolas. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!" The stand shouted. The final punch sent Nicolas flying far. He landed in a car park. As Nicolas got to his feet, Giorno had already caught up to him. Gold Experince turned all the car parks into snakes, which moved towards Nicolas. Nicolas backed away until he hit the wall of a building and was cornered. It wasn't over yet though. Nicolas turned around and ran up the wall. He then sprung off it and flew over the snakes. Nicolas quickly drew his sword and slashed Giorno, who was taken by surprise. Giorno had been cut right down the middle. He then collapsed and bled to death. K.O.! Nicolas sheathed his sword and jumped out of sight. Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees